


Picnic at St. James' Park

by siephilde42



Series: Siephilde's Good Omens Drabbles & Ficlets [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Have Their Picnic (Good Omens), Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, can be read as, post-lockdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: In the year following the Notapocalypse, they finally have their picnic.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Siephilde's Good Omens Drabbles & Ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428127
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Picnic at St. James' Park

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff to cheer myself (and hopefully some others) up a bit. Can be read as happening after the Good Omens Lockdown.

"QUACK QUACK QUA..."

Crowley groaned, disoriented at first. When he located the source of the noise, he picked it up and threw it against the wall. _(Why the heaven did I think I was a good idea to make the alarm clock quack instead of ring?)_ Grumbling, he put his feet on the ground. _(Uh. Cold. Maybe I should just go to sleep again?)_ He decided against it, however. _(It's time to check in on the plants. Can't have them slacking off, can I?)_ With a yawn, he stood up and headed for the kitchen to look for coffee. _(Most necessary of all evils, indeed.)_ Just when Crowley was about to pour himself a cup, the door bell ringed. Frowning, he put the mug down and sauntered to the front door.

When he opened the door, a beaming angel was revealed. An angel with a basket in his hands."Good morning", Aziraphale smiled.

"Uh, hello, angel", Crowley stammered, suddenly very conscious of the pajamas he was wearing. "What is it?"

"Well, I remembered you set the alarm clock for today, so, ... , so I thought, maybe you would be up for this picnic? Somehow we never did this, even after the Apo... er, Almostapo... you know. I mean, the weather is wonderful and all, so it might be a good opportunity to..."

"Uh. I see. Sure. Let me just get dressed", Crowley replied and snapped his fingers. "There. All set. Uh. Where to, angel?"

Fidgeting with the basket handle, Aziraphale replied "I thought, St. James' Park would be nice. What do you think?"

"Sounds good. Let's go."

For a while, they strode along the streets in silence. When they passed the Ritz, however, Aziraphale spoke up. "You know, I... missed you."

Crowley raised his eyebrows. "Really? I mean, it has just been some months. During the Arrangement, we usually went for significantly longer time spans."

"I... I know. But..."

"But what?"

"But that was the Arrangement. That was then. I...", he broke off, falling silent again.

_(Not like him to be so quiet. I wonder what's bothering him.)_

Finally, they reached the park and found a nice spot to sit down.

"Tartan picnic blanket. Of course", the demon mumbled while watching Aziraphale spreading it.

"Well, you know me. Please... do sit down."

Sighing, Crowley settled down. "What do you have there in the basket, angel?"

"Some cake. Angel food cake, demon cake and cheese cake. And a bottle of Châteauneuf-du-Pape, of course."

"Hmm. Very nice."

"Well. I hope you like it. Baked it myself. Here, try some."

"Delicious. Or scrumptious, as you like to say."

"Glad to hear it. Um. What I was trying to say before..."

"Yes?"

The angel cleared his throat. "Er. I, I mean now all this is over we, we could maybe see each other more regularly. Nobody is watching anymore, so if you would be up to, er, going for lunch more often, er, coming to the bookshop more frequently, or, going to the cinema, or just talking, or ..."

Crowley interrupted him while shoving his glasses upwards so that Aziraphale could see his eyes. "Angel. Short question. Are you asking me to go out with you?"

"Uh, yes, I mean, going out for lunch, coffee or whatever you would like. I..."

The demon groaned. "Not THAT going out, angel. I mean, are you asking me to go with you? To be with you?"

"Oh, you are talking about _that_. Yes. Quite. That's what I was getting at. Or trying to get at." Nervously, Aziraphale fumbled with the buttons of his waistcoat. "Of course, if you don't want that, or if you need more time..."

"More time?? It has been bloody 6,000 years, angel. No, I don't need more time. I cannot believe that..."

His sentence was cut off by an angelic pair of lips.

In the distance, some ducks quacked.

THE END (OF THE WAITING)

**Author's Note:**

> Wishing you all a happy 1st anniversary of the Good Omens series. Please stay safe and mind how you go.
> 
> (I only know the sentence "Coffee! The most necessary of all evils" from an ERLOOD sign; I'm unsure about the original source of the sentence. If you happen to know more about the origin of the phrase, free free to drop a comment.)


End file.
